


There'll Be Peace

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, on the dock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace

Dean leaned back in the folding chair, the flexible plastic back warm from the dappled sunshine filtering through the trees.

He cast out his line, the bobber above the hook a red spot in the water, and waited.

He other hand held a cold beer, bottle sweating with condensation.

He took a slow pull from the bottle, eyes closed at the rush of coolness down his throat, and sighed.

The sound of footsteps had him opening his eyes, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

Castiel was coming towards him, a fishing pole in one hand and a cooler in the other.

He was wearing jeans-Dean's by the look of them-that clung low on his hips, and a shirt that Dean knew came from his closet. Cas didn't even like AC/DC.

The former angel leaned down, pecking Dean on the lips before sitting in the chair beside Dean.

"I made lunch," he told him with a little nod towards the red box that now sat between them.

Dean set his beer down, twisting in his seat to open the lid.

Sandwiches, beer, and what looked like a pie box lay inside

Cas was grinning at him, looking so pleased with himself that Dean leaned over and kissed him.

He'd once asked when Dean wanted, peace or freedom, and Dean picked both.

There was no Hell to deal with now-the gates were sealed-and all they had to do was track down the demons that were topside.

So, with the Alpha's almost gone, the angel's back in heaven, and only a few hundred demons left, their job would become a lot easier.

And when they were done, there would be peace.

Because Dean might not have to deal with a hell, but here, with Cas smiling at him, he'd found his paradise.


End file.
